Naruto: Zabuza's Successor
by AnimeWarrioress 359
Summary: Naruto runs away aged 6. Found by Zabuza and Haku they take him in. Zabuza will raise Naruto into his successor but in a fated mission in the Waterfall Village Konoha reclaims their Jinchurriki. How will Naruto's different growth change the plotline and the destiny of himself and others? Plot Realignment won't happen in ages. Talkative but evil Kyuubi from the beginning. NarutoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Naruto is kicked out of the Orphanage

"Fucking bastard" Naruto growled as he flung out of the orphanage. It was dark and late at night, shadow wrapped around the Jinchurikki like a cloak. Naruto like that affect he found it comforting.  
Naruto had been locked in for a week in the orphanage's detention centre (a fucking dungeon) with only whittle scraps of what _they_ were sure mice had already nibbled at and clearly been spat in to keep _themselves_ from starvation. Not that he ate it. No, to survive he lived off _his_ chakra, and whilst it didn't put food in his belly _he_ saved him from a sure death by starvation.  
The reason _they_ were in the fucking dungeon was because Naruto had gotten himself into a fight that whilst he didn't start he most definitely finished, brutally.

He had sent the other kid into the hospital having beaten the fuck out of him so hard he was near half-dead. The other orphans reared away from him in fear, as always, blood dripping from sharpened nails, and smeared all over him but not one drop of it was his, his usual violet blue eyes now a vivid purple as he glared at them evilly, at their whispering monster and demon. Some orphans had clearly ratted out him out to a staff and that was when he was dragged to the dungeon. Not that he didn't, give that staff a parting gift as he was dragged to what _was_ practically his bedroom, a very painful gift indeed, the scars would be permanent.

Naruto sneered sardonically, _'If only they knew how true their words were, Kuruma'_ he'd mutter darkly to himself, **"Indeed Naruto, whilst the adults know, the children hardly know the truth of their own words, the foolish pathetic little weaklings."**

Naruto slinked into a dingy side alley, keeping to the shadows, after all the shadows kept him safe, safe and free, _'So what do we know Kuruma, we've been kicked out of that shitty orphanage, and whilst I'm not complaining much, for that was one fucked up place, we haven't got anywhere to go?'_ **"Let's run away Naruto, after all nowhere can be worse than this place, and with us together there's no one can stop us" **Naruto frowned, this running away idea again. He wouldn't lie to himself (since Kuruma would just find out anyway) that he didn't find idea tempting and before he refused whilst the orphanage was shitty it did give shelter, fucking awful shelter, but shelter all the same. But now that shelter was gone, he didn't have any reason to stay, so he'd run away.

He was 6 when he ran away from Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

Jinchurikki Naruto's Departure

"Sandaime I have reasons to believe that the orphanage has kicked out the Jinchurikki" a Jounin declared reporting to the Third Hokage. The Hokage paused in his smoking. "What did you say?" The Jounin shuffled nervously, everyone knew that despite all of the horrendous things that the Kyuubi-kid had done, the Sandaime had a soft spot for the demon boy, only the Lord knows why.

That's why the Jounin was particularly nervous of delivering this message, especially when it was late at night, when everyone all knew that the only thing the Hokage wanted to do was go sleep.  
So yes this wasn't what the Third Hokage wanted to hear right now.  
"What did you say?" the Third Hokage repeated his question, "because forgive me for I'm an achy tired old man and I'm growing partially deaf." The Third Hokage started smoking his pipe, never a good sign, "I thought you said the orphanage has kicked out Jinchurikki Naruto".

The Jounin gulped, an achy old man was the last thing the Sandaime was at that moment, "Yes Sandaime-sama". The Third Hokage frowned, "I can presume that there are shinobi trying to locate Jinchurikki Naruto at this moment, yes?" the Third Hokage asked. The Jounin steeled his nerves, "No Sandaime-sama". The Third Hokage paused, staring incredulously at the Jounin, like he was trying to work out whether the ninja was joking.

"So you're telling me, that a brutal Jinchurikki who is probably very enraged and will probably direct his destructive anger towards an obvious and easy target, the orphanage, is not under any supervision and you have no idea where he may be in all of Konoha". It wasn't until the Third Hokage had said it like that did the Jounin realise how dire the situation was. There was an awkward pause.

"I trust at least you came here immediately after you find out" The Third Hokage said, "how did you find out". The Jounin was glad that he had something that wouldn't disappoint him and make him seem like a failure, "I overheard the staff that worked at the orphanage congratulating themselves about it. I made sure that my presence went unnoticed". The Third Hokage scowled at the news, "The orphanage staff will be properly punished and re-educated"

The Third Hokage steepled his fingers "Send some ANBU to protect the orphanage, sensory ninjas are to spread out to find and locate Jinchurikki Naruto and then to alert that information to the Anti-Jinchurikki Team. The AJ Team is to be on standby until alerted" he instructed, "are my orders clears" he barked. "Hai, Sandaime-sama"

"_We've raided the emergency food supplies, what's next Kuruma" _Naruto asked leaping to building to building a bag hitched on his back carrying items that would make his departure successful.** "Money, idiot, money is what makes the world go round after all"** _"Yeah and apparently helps one escape" _Naruto replied. He dropped down to the ground in front of the bank. _"So how shall we rob the bank, I'm sure they have protective seals to prevent robberies" _Naruto asked as he circled round the bank to work out the best way to get in unnoticed. **"All seals can be broken unfortunately despite being sealed I'm not that knowledgeable about all seals" **

Naruto did not miss Kuruma's under message. He was well aware that Kuruma wanted to get free from the imprisonment inside him but Naruto wasn't stupid. Kuruma was obviously sealed in him to stop him from attacking the village and if he was unleashed again then he'd probably get his revenge against Konoha. He was a demon after all. That would put Naruto already abysmal standing in the village at an even worse one. That and he'd lose the closest thing he had to a companion, not that he'd admit or even barely explore that thought.

"_So what do we do?" _Naruto asked swiftly returning his thoughts to the problem at hand. **"We'll have to use brute force. It'll alert everyone to what we're doing and where we are which would complicate our leaving but it's necessary." **Naruto couldn't be certain but he suspected that the idea of using brute force to break the seal thus alerting everyone where they were did not only, not bother the Nine-Tail Fox, but instead excited him. _"Tch whatever"_ and Naruto approached the bank.

He stood a foot away from the door and lifted up his hand, _"Now what" _he snapped at the demon fox. **"Just summon some chakra and imagine injecting it into the seal, it'll disrupt the seal and cause it to disintegrate" **"_Where's the seal?" _Naruto asked looking up and down the door.Inside the Kyuubi rolled his eyes, **"Must I dictate fucking everything".**_ "Just tell me where the fuck the fucking seal is already Kuruma"_** "It's where the key hole is"**_ "I'm surprised I thought it would be somewhere in the centre of the door"_ Naruto remarked. **"What would be the point of that, the key hole is what actually open and locks the bank" **Naruto ignored the demon fox and placed his hand on the key hole and did what Kuruma had instructed earlier on.

As soon as he summoned up some chakra, the seal appeared and turned blue, then purple then a flaming red. It pulsed and shuddered and then it blew up. _"What the fuck" _Naruto cried out in shock, he felt a backlash of chakra striking him. **"That's a seal disintegrating due to be broken by brute force" **_"You didn't say shit about the seal striking back" _Naruto snarled as he winced against the pain. **"Oh please don't be such a baby I didn't know, anyway you'll heal up practically instantly, thanks to the nature of our chakra" **Kuruma tutted at him. It was true the pain was fading, already a forgotten memory. _"Tch whatever" _and Naruto walked inside.

"Raven, Raven to Eagle come in". There was a crackle on the other end then,  
"Really the code names, do we have to use them I mean I know it's you Natsu"  
"We have to follow protocol, especially when dealing with this target"  
"Get real Natsu, we're following a little boy from our own village, not a high up bingo book ninja"  
"You're underestimating that boy Raven, he's the Kyuubi Jinchurikki. You did arrive in Konoha after the Kyuubi's attack so you can't imagine how strong that thing was, I still have nightmares of that night and I wasn't even fighting. But now we're dealing with what's basically a smaller weaker human version of that damn demon fox. But it's still strong, I mean you have heard the rumours of what the demon boy has done right" Natsu answered back.  
"Sure I do" Raven replied "but still…"  
"Don't underestimate him Akito, it may very well kill you" Natsu warned very serious dropping the code names. Akito frowned but said nothing, turning her head as she searched for the Kyuubi-kid.

She felt a flare of hatred scour her body. "Natsu, was that him?" There was a pause of static before, "Yeah that was him". Raven was shocked, the idea of underestimating the Kyuubi-kid gone. For him to have such a powerful menacing chakra shook that idea clear out of her head.  
"I can pin point the source Eagle" Raven told her partner, scanning the chakra of her surroundings she found the Jinchurikki. Raven was confused "He's at the bank"  
"What's he doing at the bank?" Eagle asked confused.  
"Who cares, it's not our problem, just alert the Anti-Jinchurikki Team Ok, Raven out"  
Akito answered back. The chakra was making her feel unstable she had a hard time digesting that such a chakra could exist.

"Eagle to the AJ Team, come in"  
There was a reply instantly "AJ Team, what's the status" a male voice answered.  
"We've found the Jinchurikki, he's at the bank" There was a pause of static.  
"Confirm: Target is at the bank" the male voice was clearly puzzled.  
"Confirmed, Target is at the bank" Eagle repeated.  
"Very well, the Sensory Ninjas are to keep tracking the Target until the AJ arrives" the male voice instructed. Natsu knew Akito wasn't going to like that, as she was the only one who could accurately pin point the Jinchurikki that meant she would be the last one to be relieved.

"**Naruto the safes are behind that door, just smash into them, our chakra should take care of the seals. Then just grab as much money as you can and run, the ninjas could be here at any minute" **Kuruma instructed. _"Alright" _Naruto jumped over the counter and smashed down the door. There was a backlash of chakra as the door's seals disintegrated but he ignored it. He chose a random safe and punched right into it. A blaze of chakra raged up burning his fist and he winced in pain. He clasped his hand round a bunch of notes and stuffed it into his backpack but the chakra still burned him. "Screw this" Naruto snarled. He yanked the safe out of the wall ripped off the top, the lid flying behind him, and tipped the contents into his bag. Unfortunately there wasn't that much in this safe.

Naruto chose another random safe, this time just going straight to the wrenching the safe out of the wall and tearing the lid off. Jackpot, this safe was loaded. Naruto tipped the contents into his bag and went to the next one, repeating the process. After emptying 6 safes, Kuruma warned, **"Time to go, ninjas are approaching" **Naruto hurriedly snapped close his bag and fastened it to his back. Using the red chakra he blurred out of the bank and sprinted towards the Village Gates.

"Raven to AJ Team, Status update, the Jinchurikki is on the move and heading towards the Village Gates, his speed is tremendous"  
"Roger, Raven keep tracking the Jinchurikki, I'm starting to think revenge against the orphanage is not the Target's aim" the male voice reasoned.  
"He wants to run away" Raven realised, "I'll send one of the Sensory Ninjas to report this finding to Sandaime. Raven out"  
"Raven to Eagle, Eagle come in"  
"Yeah Raven, what is it?"  
"The Kyuubi-kid has no interest with the orphanage, he's planning to run away"  
"I suspected so, OK I'll go report this to Sandaime-sama, Eagle out"

"**Naruto where are you going?" **Kuruma asked his Jinchurikki. _"I'm checking out the Weapons Department I've always wanted to see it"_ **"Naruto, we don't have time for that, we don't even need a weapon" **"_Yeah, yeah whatever" _Naruto turned round a corner the Weapons Department right in front of him. He smashed down the door and blurred inside. Like some sort of tourist or a sightseer he took a look around the room. Swords of all sizes and styles, shurikens some small ones, others massive and kunai with varying designs were displayed all around the room, gleaming with a high polish. **"Naruto this is stupid, we don't need a weapon. You don't even know how to use one" **Kuruma remarked. _"You can help teach me" _Naruto said absentmindedly. **"Naruto I'm a jailed Bijuu Nine-Tail Fox, not your Fucking Sensei" **Kuruma snapped at him. _"Yeah, yeah"_

Naruto's attention had been caught by a particular sword. He had taken it out of its scabbard, the decoration of the cover attracting his attention. The sword was quite big and looked rather heavy. The blade was straight but had a curved tip which Naruto figured could cause some extra cuts and slashes and other techniques that could be deployed to injure you opponent.

It had a different sheen to the others this one having an almost obsidian black lustre to it _"Wow would you look at that one". _Naruto grabbed and lifted it up. It was lighter than he thought it would be but still very heavy in fact he suspected that if he was an ordinary six year old swinging this sword would be impossible.

Then he noticed something, he felt his chakra was being tugged, pulled almost as if the sword was tugging at it. Curious he let his chakra go. Suddenly the sword was flowing with his chakra glowing purple. "What the fuck?" **"The sword is made of chakra metal," **Kuruma supplied** "so our chakra flows through it making this already deadly sword now deadly and very destructive" ** "Cool".  
Naruto started swinging the sword about, adjusting his grip to a more comfortable one, he changed his stance to one he thought a swordsman would use and started swinging it about. It felt right in his hands as he swung it around fighting an imaginary foe.

"**Enough fools play, take the fucking sword already and let's go" **Kuruma snapped. Naruto frowned, now how was he going to carry the sword around? He couldn't be bothered to hold it all the time. Then he saw his answer. It was a belt which had an adjustable scabbard holder. Strapping the belt around his waist he slid the sword back into its scabbard then he fastened the scabbard onto the belt. Taking one last look around the place he left to go. He was on his way out when something appeared in the corner of his eye. A box labelled _**Explosive Tags and Seals. **_He snatched it then shoved it into his backpack as he exited the building.

"Raven to AJ Team come in"  
"AJ Team, what's the status?"  
"Jinchurikki Naruto made a detour at the Weapons Department but is still heading towards Village Gates" Raven reported. There was static as the AJ Team's spokesperson relayed the information to the rest of the team. "AJ Team Status Update received. Aware of the probability the Target is in possession of weapons will now then suitably change battle plan tactics. AJ Team out"

**AN/: Just to make this clear, the reason Naruto's chakra is purple is because like in the canon, his body can't take too much of the Kyuubi's chakra as he's so young, so he's only taking small portions of it and then subconsciously mixing it with his own. He doesn't know that the Kyuubi and himself have separate chakra. He believes that to get chakra the Kyuubi supplies it to him. The Kyuubi is his one and only source of chakra. The Kyuubi ****not**** telling him the truth because the more Naruto uses it, the more he can influence him.**


End file.
